


Messy

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: The Next Generation: Avengers Offspring [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Baby Wilson, F/M, goofy dad! Sam, taserwings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Sam and his kid make a lot of messes. Good thing Darcy loves them so much!
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Sam Wilson
Series: The Next Generation: Avengers Offspring [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143161
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Messy

“Whew kid, you sure do leave a mess,” muttered Sam, as finished changing his son’s diaper. Darcy was fluttering about trying to make the house presentable for Sam’s mother’s visit and he was spending some quality time with baby Riley. 

“You’re one to talk about messes,” Darcy muttered, whisking some dirty dishes away with one hand and scooping up baby toys with the other. “I thought they taught neatness in the military.” 

“I relapsed,” Sam admitted. “Sorry about that, Darce. It was inconsiderate of me.”

He leaned over and tickled Riley’s tummy, eliciting a squeal of laughter from the three month old. The little man had his daddy wrapped around his tiny finger from the moment he was born and it was a sight Darcy loved to see. 

Fatherhood was a very good look on Sam Wilson. 

Finishing her tidying, Darcy sat down beside her two favorite men and looked down at little Riley, who was giggling at the goofy faces Sam was making.

“You’re a dork, Sam Wilson,” she told him affectionately.

“Completely and utterly,” he agreed. “You know you love it,” he shot her a wink and she shook her head with a chuckle. 

“Yep, I do,” she admitted, and joined him in making their baby laugh.


End file.
